


8:20 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Why are you usually so nice to me?'' Supergirl asked before Amos nodded at the Kents.





	8:20 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Why are you usually so nice to me?'' Supergirl asked before Amos nodded at the Kents and refused to reveal dreading the thought of being homeless.

THE END


End file.
